


Frore

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I could write Isshy all day, Slightly limey, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: You caught the quirk of his lips when you glanced towards him: a subtle signal of his amusement that was frustratingly endearing. “Not a word.” Your words were muffled by three layers of blankets that you were peeking over. His smile was gaining ground as he spoke. “Of course not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly and very last minute cause I am trying to get a posting streak going and I totally procrastinated. D:
> 
> Totally just pulled this one out of my ass to avoid revising Yondu's fic.. which is annoying me. c.c At least Isshy cooperates.
> 
> Got it in twenty-three minutes before midnight! Woo!

It was too cold to get out of bed. You realized this the moment you tried to leave the warm confines of both the blankets and Issho’s arms, regretting the move immediately and wishing only to take it back. 

The chill of an icy floor against your bare feet was hellish and painful. It sent a tremor all the way up your spine on contact. You fell back onto the bed with a startled yelp, more awake for the cold but less inclined to stay that way. Issho’s arms were open and waiting as you burrowed back beneath the covers shivering and berating yourself for moving at all. 

Meanwhile he wasn’t even _trying_ to get up. 

You caught the quirk of his lips when you glanced towards him: a subtle signal of his amusement that was frustratingly endearing. 

“Not a word.” Your words were muffled by three layers of blankets that you were peeking over. 

His smile was gaining ground as he spoke. “Of course not.”

You huffed a little, but nuzzled closer to him. Not only because he was a delicious source of heat either. That damn smile of his was infectious and soothing. You couldn’t help the longing to be just a little bit closer and he was, as always, far from minding. 

Feeling suddenly playful, you tossed the covers over your heads to block out the room. The air was a little stifling under all the layers, but pleasant none-the-less. A nice contrast to the arctic chill… what was Sakazuki’s deal with shipping you both off to winter islands anyway? It felt like a bad joke. 

“What are you up to?” Issho asked this like he already knew—which he probably did to be fair. 

There was nothing subtle about the way you were rubbing up against him or the trail of open-mouthed kisses you left across his chest. 

“It’s too cold to get up.” You explained, as if this hadn’t been made oh so obvious already. 

He shifting his hold on you, running his hands languidly along your spine. A slow and sure and perfectly distracting movement that left you melting into his embrace. You actually forgot what you were going to say next, too busy delighting in the feel of strong rough hands gliding across your naked back. 

“Then perhaps we should stay in bed.” He offered easily and without hesitation. His tone laced with something sweet, warm, and covetous that had you seeking out his lips in a sudden haste. 

You smiled against his lips. “You always have the best ideas.”


End file.
